


let's have a chat my friend

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, best quartet in the whole thomassphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Roman and Virgil have a friendly chat about their respective love lives and things spiral out from there.





	let's have a chat my friend

“For someone who’s supposed to be in charge of Thomas’ romantic life, you’re really oblivious when it comes to your own,” comments Virgil.

The Anxious Side appears out of nowhere, like he’s wont to do.

Roman’s come a long way in his opinion of his, yeah let’s just be honest here, friend but he still gets startled by Virgil’s sudden appearance at times. Though, it’s funny when Logan’s the one startled. Maybe sharing a dramatic streak with Virgil isn’t such a bad thing after all.

Shaking his head, he focuses on what Virgil said.

“Excuse me? My love life is fine,” replies Roman.

Virgil snorts.

“Dude, you’re really hopeless.”

Roman pretends to be offended because he can hear the affection in Virgil’s voice.

“Like you’re one to talk, Verge.”

Brows furrowed; he stares at Creativity.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Roman rolls his eyes then let out a sigh at the obliviousness in front of him.

“You. And. Logan.”

Each word punctuated with a poke to Virgil’s bicep.

Virgil smacks the offending hand away then glares at Roman because the prince has a mean poke.

“We’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you. Also. I have no freaking clue where you get the idea. Me and Logan, of all people. Honestly.”

Raising an eyebrow at Virgil, Roman crosses his arms.

“Uh duh, with my own two eyes is where,” replies Roman.

Virgil huffs.

“Well, what about you and my best friend then? Hmm?”

It takes Roman a moment to realize who Virgil is talking about but when he does, his face becomes as red as his sash.

There’s really no pretending otherwise, now that the cat’s out of the bag.

“So what? I may have a little,” he uses his thumb and pointer finger to visualize the size of his crush, “crush on Patton. What about it?”

Virgil snorts then covers his mouth with his hand for a moment.

“Not gonna lie, you two would probably be good together.”

Roman opens his mouth but Virgil raises his hand to stop him and he closes his mouth as he takes in the change to Virgil’s demeanor.

“That said, you hurt him…you have to deal with me and you thought you hated me before, just you wait…”

Roman blinks, stunned into silence; while he knew the moral and anxious sides were friends, he didn’t realize how strong their friendship really is and how close he could have gotten to having Virgil fall for Patton too.

Unaware, the duo held the attention of a couple of spectators for a couple minutes now.

“Perhaps, we should do something about this argument. What do you think, Patton?” asks Logan.

Patton looks between his friend, best friend and crush a few times.

“I think so. We don’t want them hurting each other,” answers Patton.

Grinning brightly, Patton makes a mad dash towards Roman who’s about to say something when he notices the incoming Morality Side. There isn’t much time for him to say anything as Patton tackles him to the ground.

Virgil stares at the sight in confusion.

“Uh hi, Patton. Is there something I can do for you, padre?” asks Roman.

Being tackle-hugged by the unaware love of your existence isn’t something anyone’s prepared for so Roman’s not sure how to proceed besides ignoring his friends watching.

Patton smiles at Roman softly.

“There’s something I wanna tell you, Ro.”

There’s a pause as he gathers his thoughts and Roman feels like he can breathe while deciding whether or not to risk the moment by wrapping his arms around Patton. At least, throw something at Virgil if he could aim without causing Patton to move off of him.

“I like you, Roman,” says Patton simply.

“I like you too, Patton.”

Patton shakes his head then lets out a soft giggle that turns Roman into mush.

“I _like like_ you, Roman,” clarifies Patton.

Roman’s eyes widen in surprise because he didn’t expect to have his feelings returned then he grins brightly at his puffball.

“I _like like_ you too, Patton,” responds Roman.

The hug-kiss combo Roman receives from Patton is almost enough to forget Virgil’s presence.

Almost.

“You two are so sweet, you’re gonna give me a cavity or several,” comments Virgil.

He’s happy for his best friend and Princey really but his earlier words still stand.

During the commotion, Logan came to stand next to the anxious side.

“That’s not possible Virgil. Neither Roman nor Patton are a saccharine treat with no nutritional value. Besides, you’re a metaphysical person, you can’t get cavities,” comments Logan.

Virgil facepalms.

“I didn’t mean it literally, Logan.”

The two emotional sides look at the other half of their quartet in amusement from their position on the ground.

“And they call us cheesy?” asks Roman in a whisper.

Patton shrugs.

“They’re happy, we’re happy that’s all that matters,” he responds.

Roman smirks up at time.

“I do suppose they could be happier…like we are now,” he suggests casually.

Looking between his best friend and other best friend, it becomes glaring obvious to the emotional side what his prince is getting at.

After all, emotions were kinda his thing.

Patton gets up then helps Roman up but neither lets go of the other’s hand, relishing in the new intimate contact between them.

“Logan loves Virgil and Virgil loves Logan!” shouts Patton unexpectedly.

The two Sides look at each other and blush as Roman struggles to not laugh at their reactions.

Before either of them can hurt Patton, Roman tugs on his hand and starts leading him away to somewhere they can be alone and discuss this further. He’s also sure once they get over their embarrassment, they’ll be coming for Patton and as Patton’s prince, he must protect him from any and all danger, even when it comes in the form of their best friends.

“We’ll leave you two to it!” calls Roman over his shoulder before he syncs out with Patton.

Virgil does his signature half-smirk/half-smile thing he does causing Logan to feel like his heart is going to explode out of his chest, as illogical as that sounds.

“So, you wanna get some coffee or something?”

Logan smiles.

“That would be more than acceptable, Virgil.”

Hopefully, Thomas will be able to handle the changes that have


End file.
